


if this is a dream, never wake up

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: “Just focus on enjoying this little vacation. High Command will come back to its senses soon enough and it’ll be back to duty for us both.”
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	if this is a dream, never wake up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessKo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/gifts).



Wedge couldn’t keep from chuckling as Luke finished giving their hotel room a solemn look and immediately flopped face-down onto one of the beds. “Tired?” Wedge asked teasingly, and got a grumbling whine in response. “It’s not like you’ve been busy or anything. You know, what with freeing Han from Jabba the Hutt, facing down the Emperor and everything to do with the second Death Star, the mess at Borleias, having a room with your name on it in the MedBay-”

“The only reason my name was on the door is because Wes put it there,” Luke said indignantly, lifting his head up briefly. Then he flopped down again. 

“Yeah, but Wes didn’t do that without reason.” 

When there was no response, Wedge jumped up onto the bed, causing Luke to bounce. He lounged against the headboard, literally sinking into the pile of pillows. This was the softest bed he’d ever been on.  _ Ever. _

Closing his eyes, Wedge relaxed and reached out, groping for Luke’s sandy hair. When he found the longish locks, he gave him a friendly pat. “Just focus on enjoying this little vacation. High Command will come back to its senses soon enough and it’ll be back to duty for us both.”

“They haven’t gone completely crazy,” Luke sighed and slowly flopped onto his side. “We’re here together, after all.”

Wedge opened his eyes and shrugged as he looked down at Luke. “There does seem to be a fundamental lack of trust in our ability to stay out of trouble.” Luke gave him an incredulous look and Wedge felt his heart flopping some at the sight of those blue eyes peeping up at him through long bangs.

“I’ve never nearly been blown up while doing an EVA before.”

“No, you just almost went headfirst into a running speeder engine because you wanted to tweak ‘just one thing’ to try and eek out a little more speed out of it.”

“That entire situation was Tycho’s fault.”

“Excuses only get you so far, Skywalker.”

Snorting, Luke grabbed Wedge around the waist and dragged him down flat onto the bed. Despite squawking and flailing in surprise, Wedge couldn’t get away, nor pry himself free once Luke wrapped himself around him. Letting out an annoyed huff (and trying really hard not to just glom onto Luke like a mynock on an energy line), Wedge stared up at the ceiling. “So do you have a plan or…”

“I’m winging it,” Luke deadpanned, and Wedge couldn’t help but snicker.

It was good to hear Luke sounding more like Rogue Leader and not an overly solemn Jedi. It wasn’t that Wedge was bothered by Luke’s Jedi side, just that he felt it was all that most everyone else saw and that it had opened up new and more terrible ways for Luke to be hurt. 

He couldn’t do a lot to protect Luke, so he tried to focus instead on helping him remember he was more than just a tortured, lonely Jedi Knight.

“Hey, what do you want to do?”

Wedge glanced at Luke, startled.

“Seriously.” Luke let him go and pushed himself up on one arm. “What do you want to do? If Wes was here, the answer would be ‘go find the loudest bar possible’ and we’d all be dragged along in his wake. But since he isn’t here, you get to pick. So, what do you want to do? This is a New Republic friendly world, after all.”

He opened his mouth to argue, only to find he couldn’t. Luke’s expression was far too earnest for him to argue with, so… he took a moment and just thought. “Well… I suppose we could go somewhere for dinner?” he suggested. “Not a tapcaf or fast food place. An actually real, nice restaurant.”

“Perfect!” Luke beamed, then sprang to his feet with sudden vigour. “Let’s see what we can figure out.”

* * *

The next several days were nice. Very nice. Without the other Rogues around to help seek out chaos like the most horrible proton torpedo in the galaxy, Wedge and Luke were able to actually relax and have fun that didn’t end in brawls, speeder bike chases, or shoot-outs. They ate out. They visited restaurants and junk shops. They snuck into a passenger ship sector trade show and exchanged snide comments about the conceptual design holos before being caught and kicked out.

Luke slowly found himself feeling more invigorated than he could have even hoped when he’d been offered a week off. This vacation was unlike any other he’d had since joining the New Republic, but finding news ways to make Wedge happy had made the past several days special.

It had been a long time since it had been just him and Wedge, and they definitely hadn’t had time like this since Luke had truly begun to learn how to connect with and use the Force. As such, before now, Luke hadn’t let himself hope that Wedge had even a hint of feelings similar to the ones he was carrying inside him.

It was still a struggle, some days, to learn how to  _ not _ notice things, but after all these days together, Luke felt pretty confident that the flicker he’d first caught after they first reached the hotel room was real. 

The question now, on their last night away from the fleet and duty, was what to  _ do _ about it. Luke didn’t want to rush anything, not when he knew he’d done so with the few people he’d gotten involved with in the past. He felt like he’d lost his sensors mid-flight and couldn’t load his navigation data. 

Wedge was towel drying his hair as he emerged from the refresher. Luke was immediately distracted by Wedge’s lean body. He was all small bones and sharp angles, without much in the way of spare flesh, and Luke wanted a chance to explore how all his different pieces fit together. 

“Back to it all tomorrow,” Wedge said as he dragged the towel down to hang around his neck. 

Luke’s blood pulsed a little; he could have sworn Wedge’s eyes had been appreciative as they flicked over him. He wasn’t  _ trying _ to seduce Wedge, honest. He just hadn’t gotten around to getting dressed yet after his own shower.

“The message block Artoo put on our datapads will expire at oh-ten hundred tomorrow,” Luke said. “And we can find out just how badly we were missed.”

Wedge laughed. “I’m looking forward to finding out how many situations came up that supposedly only a Jedi could handle that were, in fact, the exact opposite.”

“Too many,” Luke muttered, wrinkling his nose. That made Wedge laugh again. “Was there anything else you wanted to try and squeeze in before we leave tomorrow?”

There was a pause and a hesitation, then an odd sense of indecision that immediately teased Luke’s Force sense. 

“Well… there was one thing…”

“What?” It wasn’t like Wedge to be this hesitant.

Wedge rocked back and forth on his heels for a moment. “This is pretty random,” he began carefully, “and if you aren’t interested, just say so and it’ll never come up again.”

Curious, Luke sat up, absently rearranging his towel so it lay neatly across his lap. 

“This has been… really fun. I’ve really enjoyed this break,” Wedge continued. “I don’t want to end things on a sour note or anything but… well… do you want to have sex?”

_ Yes, _ Luke’s libido immediately screamed. Thankfully, he managed to shove that impulse away so he could answer this seriously. “I’m not opposed. What brought this on?”

Wedge blushed a little and Luke could  _ feel _ the ripple of excitement that ran through the other man. “Honestly? I’ve found myself thinking about it over the past few days,” Wedge admitted. “And once we’re back with the fleet, there’s a good chance we won’t see each other again for a while.”

“Yeah, that’s definitely been one of the tougher elements to adjust to. Wedge? Would this be a once-off encounter or… or maybe something more? Because, to be honest, I wouldn’t mind it being more.”

“You- what?” Wedge gulped and the blush grew some, just touching his ears. “I’m- I’m just a pilot, Luke. The commander for one squadron-”

“The commander of  _ our _ squadron,” Luke corrected him. “You’re  _ you, _ and that’s more than enough for me.”

Wedge took a few moments to weigh that and Luke could sense the edges of old hurts and losses. Beneath that, though, was real desire and emotion. “It just seems that the someone so important to the Rebellion should be able to do better than an ordinary pilot from Corellia.”

Luke felt his eyebrows rise up towards his hairline. “You’ve met my sister, right?”

There was a pause. Wedge’s mouth opened and closed. “Okay, that’s fair.”

Time to take a risk. Luke crooked a finger. “Come here, Wedge.” He caught Wedge’s sharp hips in his hands when the other man stepped up to the bed. “You’re more than good enough for anyone.”

Despite the still-present blush, Wedge rested his hands on Luke’s shoulders and looked down at him. The tension inside him eased off into something much happier and warmer. Without hesitation, Wedge leaned down and pressed his lips to Luke’s.

The kiss was simple but sweet. Luke slowly deepened it, drawing Wedge’s mouth to move more against his while his fingers began to rub against Wedge’s skin, teasing along the edge of the towel tied around his waist. 

Without breaking the kiss, Wedge pushed Luke down onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Luke was delighted to run his hands up Wedge’s sides and around to this back. Then, without any warning, he rolled them over, managing to flick their towels out of the way with a quick us of the Force. 

“I’m pretty sure that’s cheating,” Wedge laughed as he felt his towel disappear… and Luke’s arms still wrapped around him. 

“It’s like having a third hand sometimes,” Luke snickered, then kissed Wedge again. One hand began to explore Wedge’s torso, fingers moving wonderingly across his body while the other shifted slightly to better support his weight. 

Wedge’s hands were a bit more hesitant in how they moved over Luke’s torso, touching him lightly and curiously before coming to rest on his shoulders. Their lower bodies came together, rubbing with perfect, delicious friction-

And Wedge jumped. 

Immediately, Luke lifted his hips back up. Wedge didn’t feel upset, just startled and… almost shy as well as eager. “Was that okay?” Luke asked. “It’s okay if you’d rather do something else.”

“No, no, it’s fine, I just, ah, wasn’t expecting that. Exactly.”

Luke tilted his head to the side slightly. There was an odd twist to Wedge’s feelings right now, something he almost wanted to describe as embarrassment. He shifted sideways and dropped down onto the bed next to Wedge, stretching out on his side with his head propped on his hand. 

Wedge flushed. “So, I haven’t actually… done this before.”

“Been with a human male?” 

“Um…”

“... been with anyone?”

“... We’ve all been really busy, you see-” 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Luke said, interrupting. He had to pause then, because he would never have guessed Wedge had never had sex before. The medics constantly complained about all the STDs running rampant through the Starfighter Corp. Sex was really, really common. 

Luke draped his arm over Wedge’s waist, wanting to stay in contact with him while they had a rather important discussion.

“It  _ is _ okay,” Luke repeated with an easy smile. “But we should probably talk about this first, okay? I want to make sure we’re accessing the same datafile here.”

Wedge rolled onto his side and folded one arm under his head and let the other rest on the bed between them. “I’m not opposed to sex or anything, clearly, I just literally haven’t had both the time an energy to get around to actually having sex.”

“That’s not actually a huge surprise given what a workaholic you are,” Luke teased him, then let his jovial expression ease into something calmer. “So, how do you want to do this?”

“Well, given that my range of experience is just making out and occasionally exchanging handjobs…”

“That doesn’t mean you don’t have ideas for what you want or preferences you may have.” Luke shifted closer so he could kiss Wedge and they got distracted for a few minutes in the heat and taste of each other. 

“I want you,” Wedge finally said when they broke apart. “And I want to be able to see you. Beyond that, I’m in your hands. I trust you, Luke.”

“See, that’s the sort of thing that could be dangerous to say,” Luke said, purring some as he drew Wedge. “I could do  _ anything.” _

“What were you thinking of for starting out?”

“Why don’t I show you?”

After giving Wedge a long, deep kiss, Luke gently pushed him onto his back and began to shower him with kisses. Wedge gasped softly when Luke nipped at his jaw, then continued down his throat, leaving a trail of small pink marks. 

“There are a lot of things we could do,” Luke said, raising his head after biting along Wedge’s collarbone. “Just tell me how it all feels, okay? We’ll figure this all out together.”

At Wedge’s sound of assent, Luke continued his careful explorations, keeping up a teasing, running commentary as he went. He traced around Wedge’s refined muscles (powerful without being overbearing), admired his trim form, and delighted in exploring all of Wedge’s sharp angles and joints. When he wasn’t squeaking in surprise or mewling in pleasure, Wedge was slowly turning more and more pink at Luke’s endless flow of words. 

“Do you ever stop talking?” Wedge asked in an amused, if somewhat shaky, voice as Luke ran his tongue along the inside of Wedge’s hip socket.

Luke paused and looked up at Wedge, smiling cheerfully. “Not unless my mouth is otherwise occupied.”

“Oh  _ kriff.” _

“Basically.” Luke laughed as he climbed back up Wedge’s body to kiss him. “How would you like to do this?” Luke asked. “I’d love to be inside you, but I wouldn’t mind spreading my legs if you’d rather top for your first time.”

“I think I’d like you in me,” Wedge said. He stretched out next to Luke and rolled into him for a kiss. 

Wedge’s cock rubbed against Luke’s leg and Luke happily reached down to palm it. Mm. Wedge was bigger than he looked. He’d need to find a chance soon to ride him. Reaching out through the Force, Luke found a tube he kept with his toiletries and called it to him. It smacked into his hand about thirty seconds later.

“Any requests for the position we use?” Luke asked as he worked the cap off the tube.

Kissing him again, Wedge paused long enough to shake his head. “I just want to be able to see you.”

“We can do that,” Luke said. He drew one of Wedge’s legs up onto his hip and took his time running his hand over the lean flesh. Wedge’s thighs had just enough meat on them to be powerful; they were going to feel incredible wrapped around him. Then, he slipped his hand underneath Wedge’s leg and began to explore his backside. “You can change your mind anytime, okay?” he said as his fingers began to delve between Wedge’s buttcheeks.

“I know,” Wedge said, his pulse starting to race in nervous anticipation. “I trust you.”

Luke’s fingers found Wedge’s hole and he began to slowly trace over and around the puckered entrance, watching with delight as Wedge’s eyes fluttered closed. “We’ll go slow,” he promised. “I want this to be incredible for you.”

“Not too slow, I hope,” Wedge panted as he began to rock his hips forward and backwards.

The tube’s contents were quickly employed and Wedge gasped as Luke pressed one finger into him. “Just relax into it,” Luke said quietly. “This is what you’ll do for me when it’s time. It’s the same thing, just bigger.”

“Right.” Wedge carefully rotated his hips around and slowly, the hole clenching tight around Luke began to loosen its tight grasp. 

“That’s good, just like that,” Luke breathed. They kissed slowly as Luke continued to help Wedge learn and adjust to the feeling of penetration. “You’re going to feel incredible around me and I want you to feel just an incredible being filled by me.”

“Luke,” Wedge moaned, now rocking his hips eagerly.

“That’s it.” Pushing Wedge onto his back, Luke settled between his legs and pulled his hand free so he could eagerly rut against Wedge. He thrust his hips forwards a few times, soaking in Wedge’s needy moans, then lifted Wedge’s legs up until he could properly access his ass. Wedge arranged himself carefully, then, letting one leg fold against his chest and the other fall open. 

Luke had to take several slow, deep breaths as he spread lube over his cock. His pulse was singing in anticipation. Lying on the bed, Wedge looked up at him, unwavering trust in his eyes. The same sense of calm expectation that Wedge carried every time he followed Luke into battle was there, a reminder of the literal years they’d spent fighting side by side to free the galaxy from tyranny. 

“Ready?”

“Yes, please.”

Taking himself in hand, Luke guided himself to Wedge’s waiting passage and slowly pressed inside.

* * *

Wedge gasped and felt his legs quiver as Luke slowly breached him. It was so much more intense than his fingers had been. His body wanted to fight, to push out the intruder, but he determinedly concentrated on relaxing around Luke. 

Slowly, slowly, slowly. Luke was moving so very slowly, opening him up with slow but determined pressure. Centimeter after centimeter slid inside him and Wedge was breathing harder and faster, all his focus locked on the cock penetrating him. 

“Hey, are you doing okay?” Luke asked and Wedge nodded, forcing his eyes back open. Bright blue eyes looked down at him and Wedge… Wedge trusted those eyes. No matter how hurt or angry Luke was, his eyes were never cold or unforgiving. 

_ Luke was inside him, _ Wedge realized. He was between Wedge’s legs, smiling down at him with bright blue eyes and sandy hair that fell across his forehead. It was  _ Luke _ and he was  _ here. _

The last remnants of Wege’s instinctive resistance faded away and Luke gasped as he suddenly drove fully into Wedge’s body. Wedge whimpered as he felt Luke’s hips hit his thighs. He’d never been so aware of his body before. His hole felt stretched impossibly wide and his body skewered on a beautifully long cock. 

“Take some time to adjust,” Luke panted, waiting, and Wedge felt his need spike at how tender and attentive Luke was.

“I’m okay, go ahead,” Wedge told him. 

Nodding, Luke drew back- back- back-

A cry tore out of Wedge’s throat as Luke thrust forward. “A- Again.”

Luke thrust again. Wedge gasped.

Then there was another.

And another.

_ And another. _

Wedge’s fingers were clawing at the bedsheets now. He could barely process what Luke was doing; nerves he didn’t even know he had were lighting up and screaming out in ecstasy with each thrust.

Luke smiled down at him. 

Then he thrust in again, harder this time, and Wedge’s body sang.

Soon, too soon almost, Luke was bent over Wedge, arms braced on either side of his head while his hips snapped steadily forward and back. Wedge clutched at his shoulders as pleasure unlike anything he’d ever experienced roared through him. Even better was the sense of connection, the feeling he and Luke were almost literally becoming one. Lips moved hungrily over his face and Luke was just repeating his name over and over again.

“Oh, kriff, Wedge,” Luke panted. His hips drove recklessly forward into the body now eagerly accepting him. “You feel so good. You want this so much, you want me-”

“I do, just you,” Wedge cried out as Luke plowed his ass. “I do, I do, I have for so long-”

“Not- can’t-” With a sudden grunted, Luke slammed forward and his hips began to jerk as he came, unloading everything he had inside Wedge. Each twitch of Luke’s hips were heralded by a new helpless wail as Wedge’s eyes rolled back in his head over and over from the incredible pressure being applied to his pelvis. He was being filled up with undeniable proof of Luke’s desire for him even as Luke found just a little bit more to ask (and take) from Wedge’s body. 

Eventually, Luke’s release came to an end and the man’s body relaxed. “Let me help you,” Luke breathed, carefully pulling out. He was grinning with boyish delight.

Wedge whimpered when he suddenly found himself empty, but then fingers slid inside him, giving him a taste again of what he’d lost. Wedge’s body jerked as lightning flashed behind his eyes as Luke’s fingers pressed that one spot inside him.

“Take what you need,” Luke told Wedge while his fingers thrust and twisted and  _ squelched _ as they plowed through the come Luke had left inside Wedge. “I can handle whatever you do, so don’t hold back, okay?”

“Luke…” Wedge cried out again and squeezed his eyes shut as a warm mouth wrapped around his cock. His body didn’t know what to do: drive forward into Luke’s mouth and throat, or drop down onto the fingers pressed inside him. 

Wedge hips rocked helplessly forwards and back, giving him both sensations over and over again. Luke’s fingers unerringly found his prostate over and over again when he dropped down, and each time Wedge thrust forward, Luke swallowed around him, lips tight and throat open to accept Wedge’s cock. 

It was all  _ so much _ and happening so fast, Wedge could barely think. He didn’t last long, not after all the ways Luke had teased him, not after feeling himself filled with Luke’s cock, and definitely not while a hot mouth on him and fingers moving and thrusting inside him. With an almost mindless cry of pleasure, Wedge drove forward as pleasure tore through him. 

In this single moment, nothing else existed besides Luke.

* * *

With their lust satiated, Luke delighted in being able to run wondering hands along Wedge’s compact, angular body. He didn’t have to sneak peeks in locker rooms or spend hours in his X-Wing or in his bunk fantasizing about what Wedge would feel like to touch this way; they were lovers now and Luke was free to explore. 

They were clean now, wrapped up together in bed with the blankets pulled over them both. The faint chill Luke felt most places he traveled was gone and the body resting against his had turned their blanket cocoon in an almost homey warmth. 

“Luke? Thank you.” Wedge’s dark eyes were shy and earnest as he looked at him. “It’ll be even better next time now that I have an idea what I’m doing,” he continued with sudden good humor.

“Next time? I was thinking you might be wing leader next time,” Luke replied, smiling. The soft cock pressed against Luke’s leg gave an interested twitch as it sudden began to stiffen. “I trust you to be able to jump into that role without a dedicated mission briefing.”

“I’m flattered by your confidence,” Wedge breathed. His pupils were starting to dilate again and Luke’s smile widened. “We’ll have to work hard to find enough training time in the future to keep our success scores where they should be.”

“This mission is definitely worth putting in the work.” Luke leaned in and kissed Wedge, then decided to abandon the metaphor they were slowly stretching thin. “We’ll find a way to make it work, Wedge. You mean too much to me to do otherwise.”

Wedge smiled and threaded his fingers through Luke’s hair, a faint look of wonder on his face. “This almost doesn’t feel real. If it’s a dream, I never want to wake up.”

Luke tightened his hold on Wedge, then rolled them over so Wedge was on top. “I know what will convince you,” he said, teasingly, then draped his legs over Wedge’s hips in as inviting a fashion as he could manage. 

“I love you, Luke.”

“And I love you. I’m yours, forever.”


End file.
